In recent years, customer information outflow in enterprises has introduced a social problem and to enhance information security management, a large number of access control apparatus such as a room entering and leaving management apparatus using an IC card have been introduced, as disclosed in patent document 1, etc.
An access control apparatus in a related art will be discussed with FIG. 12. FIG. 12 is a block diagram to show the configuration of an access control apparatus.
The access control apparatus in the related art is made up of identification information storage means 101 of an IC card, etc., for storing identification information to identify each person, identification information acquisition means 102 of an IC card reader, etc., for reading the identification information, installed in the vicinity of a gate for restricting access, access condition record means 103 for recording the access condition of each piece of identification information to the gate, verification means 104 for making a comparison between the acquired identification information and the access condition and determining whether or not the user can access the gate, and access control means 105 for controlling the lock state of the gate in response to the verification result.
The user carries the identification information storage means 101 and presents the identification information storage means 101 to the identification information acquisition means 102 when passing through the gate.
The identification information acquisition means 102 transmits the acquired identification information and the gate number where the identification information acquisition means 102 is installed to the verification means 104.
The verification means 104 references the access condition record means 103 and determines whether or not the pair of the received identification information and gate number satisfies the access condition and if the access condition is satisfied, the verification means 104 instructs the access control means 105 to unlock the corresponding gate.
The access control means 105 unlocks the gate, enabling the user to pass through the gate.
If the access condition is not satisfied, the verification means 104 does not unlock the gate, prohibiting the user from passing through the gate.
In the access control apparatus in the related art, the manager needs to manually register the access condition of each user in the access condition record means 103, and several methods for facilitating registration work are proposed.
For example, in an access control apparatus disclosed in patent document 2 wherein identification information is grouped for management and an access condition is set for each group, when a user is added or user's organization is changed, etc., the access condition can be changed by changing only the group information of the group to which the user belongs.
In an access control apparatus disclosed in patent document 3 wherein an exceptional access condition is recorded in identification information acquisition means 102, verification means 104 also verifies the access condition recorded in identification information storage means 101, whereby the access condition can be changed simply by operating the identification information acquisition means 102 without changing the contents of access condition record means 3103.
Patent document 1: JP-A-5-263558
Patent document 2: JP-A-6-185249
Patent document 3: JP-A-11-232514